Black Rose In Autumn
by Tana-chan Blue
Summary: You were always where the sun could never go, I never wanted you to have to be alone. But I couldn't find a way to help you grow, my black rose. Pair: SasuHina. Warning inside. Mind to RnR?


Special b'day fic for **Amai Yuki** (January 5th), hope you like it and WISH U ALL THE BEST! :)

_(^o^)/  
>Happy reading minna-san~<p>

**Kono michi ya  
>Di jalan ini<br>Yukuhito nashimi  
>Tak tampak seorangpun<br>Oki no kure  
>Senja musim gugur<strong>

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto  
>'Black Rose In Autumn' punya Tana<br>Pair: SasuHina/NaruSaku  
>Genre: Romance &amp; HurtComfort  
>Rate: T<br>Warning: GaJe, aneh, abal, OOC, misstypo(s), EYD tidak sempurna, alur kecepetan.

**.:Black Rose In Autumn:.  
><strong>  
>-Hyuuga Hinata- <p>

Musim gugur, musim yang selalu dinantikan Hinata. Musim dimana daun-daun momiji dengan gradasi warna-warna yang indah dan cerah, saling berlomba terbawa hembusan angin untuk jatuh di atas permukaan tanah maupun di atas permukaan air membentuk lingkaran-lingkaran semu. Kelopak-kelopak bunga berukuran kecil dan berwarna soft pink juga tak mau kalah. Mereka berlomba menggugurkan kelopak-kelopak kecil mereka yang dengan anggunnya terbawa hembusan angin. Udara dingin namun masih cukup hangat untuk melakukan aktifitas di luar rumah. Berangkat sekolah, bekerja, jalan-jalan, ke taman bermain dan menikmati festival-festival yang hanya diadakan pada saat musim gugur tentunya.

Kekhasan musim gugur yang menyenangkan.

Tapi itu semua bukan alasan seorang Hyuuga Hinata menyukai musim yang menurutnya sangat istimewa. Ah tidak, lebih tepatnya sangat menyukai.

Mungkin salah satu alasannya memang ada di atas. Tapi bukan itu alasan utama dari gadis berambut indigo panjang itu. Hanya Hinata yang tahu. Dan akan selalu mengenang peristiwa yang terjadi di awal musim gugur itu. Sebuah peristiwa bersejarah -menurut Hinata- yang membuatnya sangat menyukai musim itu.

~oOo~

.

.

Seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang bangun dari tidurnya. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dengan lembut karena sinar mentari pagi itu memaksa masuk melalui jendela-jendela kaca besar yang hanya tersamarkan gorden berwarna biru tua sehalus sutera di dalam kamar yang cukup luas. Didominasi warna biru tua dan lavender yang lembut. Terdapat kasur empuk berukuran Queen size, beberapa boneka binatang yang terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan berjejer rapi. Lemari berukuran besar yang terbuat dari kayu pilihan terbaik dengan ukiran-ukiran yang terlihat sangat rumit. Meja belajar di sisi kanan ranjang. Televisi layer flat 29 inch. Air conditioner berwarna putih yang menempel di dinding atas. Kamar yang nyaman dan cukup mewah.

Gadis yang diketahui memiliki mata beriris lavender pucat setelah membuka matanya ini, masih tampak sayu karena tidurnya semalam yang bisa dibilang kurang dari cukup. Semalaman Hinata memang melepas rindu dan ingin berlama-lama dengan sang ayah tercinta -Hyuuga Hiashi- pembisnis sukses dan memiliki saham maupun obligasi dimana-mana. Orang terkaya nomor dua di Konoha. Seorang pembisnis yang super sibuk dan hanya punya waktu satu bulan sekali untuk pulang ke rumahnya di Konoha. Karena di luar kota maupun di luar negeri hotel maupun apartemen Hyuuga telah mendominasi. Hiashi tidak ingin menyerahkan tanggung jawab sepenuhnya pada bawahan-bawahannya dan hanya ongkang-ongkang kaki. Tapi walau sesibuk apapun, Hiashi adalah sesosok ayah yang sangat menyayangi putri satu-satunya itu. Hinata. Di rumah mewah layaknya istana itu, selalu sendiri dan hanya ditemani beberapa maid. Benar, Hinata sudah tidak memiliki sosok seorang ibu sejak usianya menginjak sembilan tahun. Sang ibu tercinta telah kembali pada sang Pencipta saat melahirkan adik perempuan Hinata yang juga tidak bisa terselamatkan. Tapi Hinata selalu ingat perkataan sang ibu agar Hinata selalu kuat dan tidak boleh lemah meskipun ia sendirian. Ah, Hinata ingin menangis jika mengenang peristiwa 8 tahun yang lalu itu. Tapi itu dulu, sebelum Hinata bertekad akan menjadi gadis yang kuat dan tidak ingin terlihat lemah di depan semua orang. Apalagi dikasihani, itu hanya akan membuatnya lebih sakit dan merasa tidak dihargai lagi. Hyuuga selalu diajarkan tentang apa itu harga diri dan penghormatan. Dua hal yang tak boleh terlupakan.

Pagi itu masih pukul 06.00, dan ia sudah bersiap-siap untuk berangkat sekolah yang dimulai pukul 07.30. Betapa senangnya ia berangkat sekolah di musim gugur yang sejuk ini. Memakai seragam dengan blazer hangat yang minggu-minggu sebelumnya memakai seragam sailor berwarna putih dengan kerah lebar berwarna biru tua dengan satu garis putih. Rok pendek sepuluh senti di atas lutut. Dan cuaca yang jauh dari kata sejuk di musim panas. Dua puluh lima menit cukup untuk gadis yang tidak terlalu ribet dengan urusan penampilan. Setelah itu ia turun untuk menikmati sarapan paginya yang telah tersaji di atas meja makan. Tentu saja para koki dan maid kepercayaan Hiashi yang memasakkan dan menghidangkannya. Tidak semua maid diijinkan untuk melayani dan menginap di mansion utama Hyuuga. Puluhan maid lainnya harus menginap di rumah khusus maid yang juga tidak sederhana tentunya. Itulah alasan kenapa hanya ada beberapa maid yang menemani gadis indigo itu. Gadis yang pada dasarnya tidak manja, kerap kali memaksa ingin memasak makan-makanannya sendiri. Tak jarang malah Hinata yang menjadi koki dan para maid yang harus menikmati hasil masakan-masakan Hinata yang lezat. Tapi itu memang keinginan dari Hinata sendiri. Dan perlu digaris bawahi -tanpa sepengetahuan Hiashi. Kini Hinata telah menyelesaikan sarapannya, meminum segelas susu putih lalu membersihkan mulutnya dengan lap putih bersih dari sisa-sisa susu yang menempel.

"Hinata-sama, mobil sudah siap mengantar Anda," ucap seorang kepala maid wanita berambut biru digelung sedikit ke atas tanpa menyisakan sehelai rambut pun dengan sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Jika melihat raut wajahnya, pasti kita akan menarik kesimpulan bahwa kepala maid ini tampak tidak begitu ramah.

"Aku sudah selesai dan akan segera berangkat Konan-san," ucap Hinata sopan pada kepala maid wanita yang bernama Konan itu.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi Hinata-sama."

"Arigatou Konan-san." Tak lupa senyuman tulus melekat di wajah manis Hinata saat mengucapkannya. Ya, semua orang tahu bahwa heiress Hyuuga ini tidak begitu cantik tapi sangat manis dan sopan. Konan yang masih dengan sedikit membungkuk, kemudian berjalan mundur beberapa langkah lalu berbalik dan berjalan dengan tubuh tegak.

~oOo~

.

Suasana di KIHS masih tampak sepi, hanya ada tukang kebun dan beberapa pegawai yang sibuk mengerjakan pekerjaan mereka. Hinata bergegas menuju ke kelasnya di lantai dua. Well, Hinata tidak akan sendiri di dalam kelas nantinya.

"Pasti Sakura-chan, Ino-chan dan Tenten-chan sudah ada di kelas," gumamnya dengan wajah ceria sambil sesekali berlari-lari kecil. Ya, Hinata dan tiga sahabatnya selalu berangkat lebih awal dari siswa maupun siswi lainnya.

TAP TAP TAP

Suara langkah kaki Hinata berbunyi di sepanjang lorong yang sepi. Ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya ketika menaiki tangga yang menuju lorong depan ruang kelasnya. Kira-kira berjalan sepuluh langkah lagi ia akan membuka pintu, masuk ke dalam ruangan yang berisi tiga puluh satau pasang meja dan kursi beserta sebuah papan tulis berwarna putih bersih. Oh ya, dan tentu saja bertemu dengan tiga sahabatnya, Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten untuk menceritakan semua keluh kesahnya. Tepat selangkah lagi ia akan sampai di depan sebuah pintu yang di atasnya bertuliskan XI-A1, tapi ada sebuah suara yang sangat familiar di telinga Hinata.

"I-itu su-suara Na-Naruto-kun," gumam Hinata pelan. Dan langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan pintu yang tertutup tapi masih ada sedikit celah untuk Hinata bisa melihat siapa saja yang ada di dalam ruang kelas itu.

"Tapi kau sudah berjanji Sakura!" Ada sedikit nada bentakan dalam suara itu. Suara Naruto. Menagih janji pada seseorang. Gadis berambut permen karet -Sakura, yang kini kedua bahunya dicengkeram erat oleh orang yang membentaknya tadi. Air mata yang sedari tadi menggenang di pelupuk mata emerald gadis itu tumpah. Mengalir dan membasahi pipi mulusnya.

"Ta-tapi ..." ucap Sakura ragu dan menggantung. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Perasaannya kacau sekarang.

"Tapi apa Sakura? Kau lupa dengan janjimu?" Suara Naruto naik satu oktaf. Rupanya emosi pemuda blonde itu tak dapat dibendung lagi.

"Sa-sakit." Sakura merasakan sakit di kedua bahunya.

"Maaf." Naruto mengerti. Kemudian merenggangkan cengkeraman tangannya. Namun tidak melepaskan kedua tangannya. Seragam Sakura tampak kusut. Naruto agaknya merasa bersalah. Sedetik kemudian gadis berambut permen karet itu menatap nanar mata biru langit tepat di depannya. Air matanya tak mengalir lagi. Mereka saling memandang dalam diam. Naruto berharap Sakura mengingat janjinya dulu. Sementara itu, pikiran Sakura menerawang jauh ke masa lalu. Tepatnya satu tahun yang lalu.

"A-aku ..."

"Kau berjanji akan menjadi kekasihku jika aku mau menerima pernyataan cinta Hinata!"

JLEB

Sakit. Hati Hinata sakit. Seperti ada ribuan jarum yang menusuk palung hatinya. Air matanya mengalir deras. Ia berlari tanpa arah, tanpa tujuan. Kemana pun asal tak lagi mendengar semuanya. Dengan mengepalkan tangannya di dada kirinya, tempat dimana hatinya yang sakit.

**To Be Continued...**

**Uchaaaaaan~ gomen ne kadonya telat bangeeeeeeett ... T.T**

**Tana harap Uchan suka~ XDD**

Bagi yang sudah membaca, silahkan tinggalkan jejak minna-san )

Arigatou… m(_ _)m

Tana (lovely-heero)


End file.
